nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Legit
|writer = Onika Maraj, Ester Dean, Melvin Hough II, Rivelino Raoul Wouter, Keith Thomas |producer = Mel & Mus }} "I'm legit" is a song by Nicki Minaj from the re-release of Minaj's second studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up, which features guest vocals from Ciara. The song is the fifth track on the album. It was written by Minaj, Ester Dean, Melvin Hough II, Rivelino Raoul Wouter, and Keith Thomas, and was produced by Mel & Mus. It leaked online on November 16, 2012, and was released on November 19, 2012, with the rest of the album Background Ciara revealed that she was recording a song with Minaj at an interview in Jimmy Kimmel Live! on October 25, 2012.Rap-Up.com Exclusive: Ciara Talks ‘One Woman Army,’ Nicki Minaj, Missy Elliott, & Touring Retrieved June 23, 2013. The track listing of Minaj's reissue album The Re-Up was released on November 1st and the song, "I'm Legit", was revealed, also confirming the appearance of Ciara as the feature in the song.Rap-Up.com: Tracklisting: Nicki Minaj – ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up’ Retrieved June 23, 2013. The song leaked with the whole album on November 16, 2012, and was officially released on November 19, 2012. On November 29, Minaj opened a poll to determinate by the fans which song of the album should be the next single. "I'm Legit" won the poll with the most votes, while "High School" placed second, followed by "Up In Flames" third, "Hell Yeah" in fourth, and "I Endorse These Strippers" in fifth.The Re-Up single poll Retrieved January 1, 2013. Though "I'm Legit" won the poll, "High School" was chosen as the single instead. Minaj revealed her desire to release the song as the third single of the album or at least have its own music video,MTV.com Nicki Minaj Ready To Re-Up On Singles, But Not Touring Retrieved April 6, 2013. however, it was not possible because her features and third album were in the making. Cross references * Barack Obama is also referenced in "Mind on My Money". Live performances "I'm Legit" was performed for the first time live at Jimmy Kimmel Live! along with "Va Va Voom", "Freedom", "High School", and "Roman in Moscow" on January 25, 2013. Music Video Back in 2012, Nicki confirmed in an interview in Dubai that she will be filming a music video in 2013 for either "High School" or "I'm Legit". Nicki Minaj interview in Dubai Later, on February 22, 2013, she confirmed that she will be shooting the video for "High School" instead of "I'm Legit" but in an interview with MTV in April 2013, she confirmed that she may shoot a video for "I'm Legit" as well. Lyrics Charts Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Studio Malibu, Malibu CA & Premier Studios, New York NY *Mixed at: Studio Malibu, Malibu CA *Mastered at: Chris Athens Masters, Austin TX Personnel: *Writers: Onika Maraj, Ester Dean, Melvin Hough II, Rivelino Raoul Wouter, Keith Thomas *Producers: Mel & Mus *Mixed by: Aubry “Big Juice” Delaine & Ariel Chobaz *Mastered by: Chris Athens The credits for "I'm Legit" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded References Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:2012